Warmth
by sushigerl
Summary: Basically This is the story of Sai&Sakura's love, and how their new feelings blossom.
1. Chapter 1

HI!! this is my first story so be nice!!! any ways Id like to present ot you my favorite pairing in naruto Sakura/Sai I reaaaally love this couple so i decided to write this and hopes that i could convince some people to like this couple Soooo read and enjoy 

(inward thoughts)

ps: every chapter im going to reccomend some reading music to go along with the chapter and that Will also be the chapter's name.

Song: Book of days by Enya

Chapter 1 Book of days

It wasnt in a long time that she had felt like this, this excited,this aggrivated this emotional. The thing

that made the very core of her convolse in mixed feelings. Her heart rate would slow but then it would quicken again in a

flash of time, when she just glanced at him. His icy black eyes made her shiver. His silky inky hair made her fingertips

Feel so sensitive. His scent of Oak and cinnamon, blossomed in her nose. And his pale lips...the way they came into contact

with her skin..."Ah!" her scream muffled by his tounge. "Sai...w-we...w-what if they hear us?." her voice almost in a whisper

The shelter yamato had conjured was large and sakura had snuck into sai's room only minutes after the snores of naruto and their

current captain could be heard. Sai threw the sheets over the side of the bed into a clumped mass. He drove his tougne over the bottom of her

mouth. "Sakura you and I both know they cannot hear us." Oh kami! Even the way he spoke, so proper and monotne. Anything about

him made her full of lust. She began to feel brave and even lead her hand down to brush against his stomach. The muscles

surged due to the contact. She even leaned into him snaking her arms around his neck in order to deepen the kisses.

"Oh Sai..." He glanced up at her and smiled for real on the inside. He repeated the act of licking the junction of her

ear and neck that made her coo his name. This time she let out a soft whimper "ahhhh." He loved this control he

had over her, and yet felt guilty about it somehow. Sakura suddenly felt something protruding against her leg through

his pants. Blood rushed to her face. "Sakura.." he whipered in her ear as he began to un button her pajama top...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was

not long before a euphoric sense set in that made her let go of all of her frustrations,pain and anger. It was jut a moment of

bliss. The feeling after the climax that was so serene. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. It felt

so real and humbling. Her eyes focused in shock as they stung, and the tears fell. It was just now she completely realized

The complete truth she wanted nothing more than to be with this man and stay with him for as long as she could.

This was real,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

next chapter asap if u want!![u have to review and also if u would like me to write a lemon for this chapter where the 1st row of x's

were tell me!!!

-sushigerl


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! thank you for the reviews very very much!!! This is my first story and Im very excited. I know the chapters are short, but I will try and add new ones at least evey day.

This chapter is mostly conversation

Good music for this chapter- Sorry by buckcherry

Chapter 2-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No...no...she couldnt have..definetly not..no way!!! Not possible to let all of her guard to be taken down by...him. She glanced to the left of the bed. Snuggled into the sheets was a very innocent looking Sai which didnt

correspond to the sinful acts tht were conducted last night. All the memories came hovering back into her mind. Legs,panting,swet,lust,moaning. She grabbed a fistfull of hair and screamed into a pillow. She was angry

at herself for letting this happen. Sakura had always imagined losing herself for the first time to Sasuke. Not to Sai. "Dammit!!!" She pounded her fists into the bed, she then raised her hand up for another swing when an

arm grabbed her wrist. She gasped "Sai" Her heart stuck in her throat. He was shirtless. His dark locks were disshoveled and wild. "Sakura" his pale lips curved in seductive movement when he said her name

"Whats

wrong?" Concern- he was worried about her? It just started happening again. Tears welled up in place locked in her eyes. He carefully caressed her back. " I dont know Sai" She felt a fit of crys lurching in her throat.

"Sakura, what happened last night-Im sorry if I made you some how feel this way today." "No, Its not your fault- Im mad at myself for letting it get this far." He smiled, she narrowed her brow "You understnd that I

wanted

this too right? I have limits." Her head throbbed " What are you talking about?" He grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest. "Sakura does it hurt for you here too? Whenever I see you, this very spot aches."

She

lowered her head and shivered. Her feet hit the floor and she was out of sight. Sai ran after her down the wooden hallway. and out the door. It was still early and the dew mad the lush grass slippery. Sakura had

nothing

in her mind. Her eyes now burned and her arms were being scratched and lacerated by the thickets if wild vines. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell to the ground. the last thing she heard was a young man's muffled voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continue??

Reviews-make me happy

-Sushigerl


End file.
